criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Gray Death
“''Whoever sees me, must die... But I don’t dislike them. There’s nothing personal between us, yet I kill for a reason.''” - Gray Death Gray Death (real name unknown); Age: 49, Height: Above 6'0", Weight: Over 200 lbs, Blood: Unknown (heavily altered) (Former) Occupation(s): Assassin Appearance: Gray Death’s physical appearance is concealed by their armor and talks via voice replicator, making their gender a mystery. They have a slick and lightweight gray armor with a shard pattern and jagged joints all over it with smoke coming out. Their visor is very dark to see through to other people, but it can emit a red laser-like line, and they are seen with a holographic statistics screen on their back showing the percentage and number of people taking drugs. They are seen wielding two metallic blue laser pistols that they holster on their sides, which also contain additional ammo for them to use. Personality: Nothing is known much about Gray Death, but they are notorious for murdering several people who turn out to be mostly criminals and drug dealers. They seem to keep most of their life a secret and is willing and presumably ordered to kill anyone attempting to find more about them or threaten their cover. Their presence is said to be disturbing and scary that even a dog would die from a heart attack and a man will be instantly sentenced to the mental hospital. Although they are claimed to be a megalomaniacal psychopath, Gray Death deny it but doesn’t gives any clear reasons to anyone, not even to themselves. Despite their cruelty and violent methods, Gray Death is far from killing those with good intentions, but they always stay silent from any responses the person may say, which may likely irritate them. Unlike most enemies the team faced, Gray Death never speaks during a fight, making it harder for opponent to psyche them out, or show arrogance and ill will against them as there isn’t anything personal to fight about, but for something he is focused to. Gray Death is also observant of their enemies, pointing out the characteristics and personality of their enemy in mere seconds based on their gestures and behavior. Powers and Abilities: Gray Death is very fast and deadly combining their wit and power. They are able to kill a living organism with four strikes to their chakras, having a deadly material instantly invade the body upon the fourth strike and obliterate the heart, killing their victim instantly. However, a person with regenerative and counteractive powers can undo the attack and send it back to Gray Death. The assassin can also create a large fog made up of poisonous oxygen around them to hide themselves and to quickly pinpoint the nearest target inside the fog affected by it before ambushing them with their super speed. Gray Death is physically strong enough to kick a metal door open while leaving large dents and tear open the chest of a human being with a swipe of their hand. Due to their powers, Gray Death can even rival and physically harm the likes of Stands. They also can sense their opponents via their smell, which can determine what they’ve eaten, what they’ve wore, what they’ve used, and what they are. Gray Death uses a voice recorder and replicator usually to hide their voice and to taunt unsuspecting enemies. Wielding two laser guns, Gray Death displays inhuman accuracy when fighting an enemy at long-range and quickly reload by placing their magazines on where their holsters are, which contain ammo, without losing sight on their target. Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: ?, Durability: ?, Precision: ?, Developmental Potential: ?) Category:Blog posts